Necro Macro (chapter)
This is the article about the chapter of the manga Deadman Wonderland, if you are looking for the Deadman Wonderland robot with the same name, click here. Necro Macro is the fifth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. After recovering from the previous attack, Ganta Igarashi is haunted by The Red Man and once again becomes obsessed with revenge once discovering the potentially real identity of the murderer. Learning The Red Man's location is the rumored G Ward that Shiro knows how to get there, Ganta along with Yō Takami head out in search of it but are faced against a Necro Macro. On the brink of annihilation, the trio is saved but, by the one man who was responsible for the Nagano School Massacre. Summary The chapter opens with Ganta Igarashi at the Nagano school receiving his exam results from his teacher. As he looks at the results, his teacher states that he's only getting an execution but refers to him as Woodpecker. Ganta looks up to see that the teacher is actually the Red Man as he states that the rest of them (referring to his classmates) are getting one too. Ganta then wakes up screaming in the clinic, scaring Shiro in the process, and she apologizes for eating his share of the snacks. The doctor complains about the noise and tells him to rest because of the blood loss then exits, muttering about not being able to take it much longer. Ganta remembers the attack and notices that other people in the clinic are talking about it too. They say how it wasn't a terrorist attack and comment about the Red Man's restraints whilst another talks about a rumor going around saying that it's the ghost of a psycho that was kept in the isolation ward. Ganta listens to one man as he thinks aloud about who he thinks is the Red Man. The man explains that about a year ago a man (later to be revealed as Senji Kiyomasa) had single-handedly blew apart the walls of a factory with his blood that was swirling around him similar to whips. Upon discovering this, he was locked up in isolation in G Ward. The doctor comes back to check on Ganta however, Ganta ignores him and runs off with Shiro trailing behind. Ganta, believing that Senji was the one who killed his friends, searches for him to get his revenge. In G-Ward, Senji is shown to be on his bed reading a manga when he uses his Branch of Sin to slice a moth in half, perfectly. Makina and her team analyses the attack and she deduces Ganta to be the prime suspect. Kasuga Kyōko compliments her and Makina commences "All Red" (a code for emergency lockdown on all facilities) and activates a Necro Macro. At the Deadman Wonderland grounds, a voice-over orders the prisoners to go back to their cells within 5 minutes and for N° 5580 (Ganta) to turn himself into the nearest authority figure. In another setting, Tsunenaga Tamaki states that Makina is trying too hard when Yō Takami confronts him about Ganta and the Red Man. Tamaki informs that the Red Man has been taken into custody instead of explaining what he is but, states that Ganta is an invitee for the true Deadman Wonderland. Yō questions what the "true" Deadman Wonderland is but, Tamaki silences him with a pile of Cast Cards. Ganta, running down a hallway, hears the order for him to report back but ignores it and continues his search for G Ward. Yō tells Ganta to go and turn himself in but, Ganta refuses as he's looking for the murderer of his friends in G Ward. Upon hearing this, Yō realizes that he is innocent but explains that G ward doesn't exist as he shows him the map of the prison then, insists on him turning himself in. Shiro, now finally understanding why Ganta was running, states that she knows how to get to G Ward. However, Shiro refuses to take him there but, before she can explain why, the Necro Macro robot charges down the hallway at them. Despite the robot being directly in front of them, Shiro still remains in a huff then kicks a ventilation duct in. The Necro Macro fires at them but Ganta, Shiro and Yō escape just in time through the now destroyed, vent. The Necro Macro, however, bursts through the wall and continues its pursuit of them. Shiro turns a corner and leads them away, but Ganta trips on a wire in the process. Yō quickly jumps and rips out an exposed cable from the robot, buying time for the two to get away. As the trio reach G Ward, Ganta internally questions why Shiro is annoyed when suddenly, the robot falls in front of the door and fires more projectiles at them. Senji then hears the sounds of the robot and instantly knows that Ganta (referring to him as Woodpecker) has arrived. Makina and her team lose track of Ganta, Yō and the Necro Macro (due to the fact they are in a secret secluded region of Deadman Wonderland) and realizes why. With Ganta, Shiro and Yō surrounded by a wall of fire, Ganta apologizes for dragging them into this as he only wants to avenge his friends which causes Shiro's anger to flare up and take down the robot with one kick. Whilst doing so, Shiro calls Ganta stupid and finally explains why she was angry with him (the reason being that Ganta kept going on about how his friends are all dead, therefore, forgetting that Shiro is his friend too thus, enraging her). Ganta apologizes as Shiro triumphantly stands with her arms in the air. But this left her open and the robot grabs her by the waist. As the robot aims at Shiro's forehead, Ganta reaches out and tries to use his Branch of Sin but fails to do so. Senji appears from behind the Necro Macro and slices it in half with his Branch of Sin, then greets Ganta as Woodpecker. Characters in order of appearance * Ganta Igarashi * The Red Man (appears in Ganta's nightmare and flashback) * Shiro * Senji Kiyomasa * Makina * Kasuga Kyōko * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Yō Takami 05. Necro Macro Category:Volume 2